


Per l'eternità

by cloud_orion



Series: Per sempre [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Angst, Italian, M/M, One Shot, Shounen ai, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_orion/pseuds/cloud_orion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stava andando da lui.<br/>Era il suo compleanno, dopotutto.<br/>I giorni dei rispettivi compleanni s'incontravano sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per l'eternità

Stava andando da lui.  
Era il suo compleanno, dopotutto.  
I giorni dei rispettivi compleanni s'incontravano sempre.  
Si erano sempre incontrati.  
Ricordò quel giorno, quando aveva creduto di perderlo. Era quasi impazzito.  
Morente, tra le sue braccia, dopo che era stato ferito gravemente per difenderlo, mentre anche Nyanko-sen... No, Madara, si corresse. Mentre anche Madara era bloccato, impossibilitato ad aiutarli.  
Era stata una battaglia difficile, forse la più difficile.  
Certo, quella in cui aveva perso quasi tutto.  
Avevano sconfitto il demone, per miracolo, e lui era corso dal compagno, ma appena gli si era inginocchiato accanto aveva capito.  
E anche Kaname. Con il sangue che gli rigava il volto gli aveva rivolto un sorriso disperatamente coraggioso. Voleva dirgli di vivere, anche per lui. Nonostante tutto.  
Takashi avrebbe voluto ricambiare il suo sorriso, mostrare lo stesso, meraviglioso coraggio del compagno, ma non ce l'aveva fatta.  
L'aveva stretto a sé, disperatamente, con le lacrime che gli scendevano dagli occhi, impedendogli di vedere bene.  
-Non lasciarmi!- gli aveva gridato egoisticamente.  
Crudelmente.  
Come se Kaname potesse scegliere. Come se fosse lui a volerlo abbandonare.  
Aveva visto, nei suoi occhi scuri, il dolore profondo che stava provando per lui, per il ragazzo che avrebbe lasciato solo, con tutta quella disperazione.  
Anche Kaname aveva pianto, il sorriso spento, il suo coraggio spezzato.  
Natsume si era odiato con tutte le sue forze.  
E in quel lacerante momento gli occhi scuri si erano fatti vitrei, fissi.  
Takashi per un istante non aveva percepito più nulla. Né la foresta che li circondava, né le urla degli ultimi youkai che Nyanko-sensei stava eliminando, né l'odore del sangue... Niente.  
Il suo mondo era infranto.

In quel momento era apparso, quella specie di spirito.  
E Kaname era vissuto.  
E lui gli era sempre rimasto accanto, sebbene l'altro non avesse più potuto vederlo. O ascoltarlo.  
Madara glielo aveva sempre detto di non fare promesse avventate agli youkai. Ma che altra possibilità ci sarebbe stata?  
Anche Madara, quell'unica volta, non aveva saputo cosa rispondere.  
Era uno spirito della vita e avrebbe intrecciato la sua esistenza a quella del ragazzo, rinunciando alla sua immortalità. In cambio, lui, Natsume Takashi, avrebbe preso il suo posto.  
Aveva accettato senza riflettere, senza pensare.  
Non importava. Non importava niente, purché Kaname vivesse.  
Il ragazzo moro aveva aperto gli occhi, debolmente, e il mondo di Natsume era tornato integro.  
Ma lo sguardo del compagno lo aveva oltrepassato come se lui non esistesse, incerto e stupito di poter ancora vedere, quando pensava d'aver chiuso gli occhi per sempre.  
Il suo mondo era tornato, ma lui non ne faceva più parte.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma gli era sembrato davvero troppo ipocrita dopo che aveva visto realizzato il suo desiderio.  
-Takashi?-  
Lo aveva chiamato. Ed erano uno di fronte all'altro...  
-Takashi? Dove sei? Takashi?- la voce sempre più carica d'angoscia.  
Si era reso conto d'essere egoista e ipocrita, ma non era riuscito a fermare le lacrime.  
Gli aveva passato le braccia intorno al collo, sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile.  
Ma il ragazzo moro si era fermato -Takashi...?- a voce bassa, sussurrando.  
Il cuore di Natsume si era bloccato un istante. Lo aveva riconosciuto?  
Kaname poteva sentire gli youkai, ma come poteva sapere che era lui?  
-Takashi... Che cosa hai fatto...?-

Erano rimasti a lungo insieme, quella volta. In silenzio.  
Poi aveva dovuto iniziare a tenersi a distanza da lui, perché la sua presenza lo faceva stare male.  
Natsume era uno youkai potente, forse uno tra i più forti e Kaname ne risentiva. Pesantemente.  
Aveva cominciato a tenersi lontano da lui, continuando però a sorvegliarlo, proteggendolo, aiutandolo come poteva.  
Ogni tanto si avvicinava, quando il ragazzo stava bene ed era maggiormente in forze, ma solo per qualche minuto.  
E sempre Kaname lo percepiva e i suoi occhi s'illuminavano.  
Soltanto due volte s'incontravano, in silenzio, per qualche ora di seguito: il primo Luglio e il diciassette Settembre.  
Natsume sapeva che al compagno costava molto, infatti nei giorni successivi era costretto a letto.  
Ma sapeva anche quanto peggio sarebbe stato se lui fosse mancato all'appuntamento.

E lui non era mai mancato. Mai. Neppure quel giorno.  
Scostò le foglie, cadute sulla pietra ormai consunta e smussata dal tempo.  
Per tutta la durata della vita di Kaname, si erano incontrati.  
E non importava quanti secoli potessero passare. Che fosse un caldo e assolato primo Luglio o un fresco e ventoso diciassette Settembre, lui sarebbe tornato.  
Sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Breve fic scritta in piena notte, e questo forse a dimostrazione che dovrei dormire di più...  
> Comunque mi aveva coinvolto talmente che l'ho scritta in circa un'ora e quando ho finito mi sembravano passati, invece, soltanto pochi minuti...  
> Per quanto strano, non mi sono ispirata all'episodio con Hotaru, al quale ho pensato soltanto rileggendola, la mattina seguente. Non dubito che la vicenda possa aver influito, ma quel che ha dato l'avvio al flusso di pensieri è stata una frase casuale, sempre nel manga, e la sigla finale della seconda stagione, la meravigliosa "Aishiteiru" cantata da Kourin.  
> Non posso fare un commento reale a questa fic, la amo profondamente ed è troppo breve per appesantirla con ulteriori parole.


End file.
